Internet communication is increasingly replacing the use of older communications technology, such as the mail or the telephone, while also creating additional means of communication. However, this transition has often resulted in users losing an awareness of with whom they are communicating and therefore losing an ability to control with whom or with where they communicate. Further, the digital transmission of information through servers and network relays has created new opportunities for eavesdropping, increasing the importance of the path along which communication travels. Traditional telephone services such as Caller Identification (ID) allow for a user of a traditional telephone to see the identity or location of an incoming caller before answering the phone. In contrast, a user whose device receives an incoming network connection over networks such as internet, text messaging, email, and the like, may be told nothing about the identity or location of the source of the connection. This denies users the ability to monitor and control what people in what locations are allowed to initiate communication with them. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.